A bunch of first's
by CatherineSommers
Summary: No era la primera vez que Kurt veía a Blaine ligero de ropa, ni tampoco la primera vez que sus dedos paseaban por las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo.


Dedicado a las personas que me distraen mientras intento escribir algo semi decente y termina resultando en ésto.

* * *

**A Bunch of First's**

Frío.

Sentía mucho, mucho frío, junto con un sabor metálico abarcando mi paladar, el nauseabundo olor a sangre inundando mis fosas nasales.  
Sentía el pavimento contra mi mejilla y el cansancio obligándome a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de un susurro interno que me rogaba por mantenerlos abiertos.  
Sentía dolor, y así fue que recordé el porqué de encontrarme en el suelo.

Lo último que pude escuchar fueron sirenas, pero mi último pensamiento rogaba que no me encontraran a tiempo.

No podría soportarlo otra vez, jamás había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

* * *

Tragué en seco mientras las puertas se abrían delante de mí, demasiado consciente del estado de mi rostro luego de- una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

—No tenemos que hacer esto ahora — reconocí el sonido al instante, junto a mí, Cooper observaba el lugar con ojos rigurosos, pendientes; no obstante no fui capaz de responder a través del nudo en mi garganta.

—Blaine Anderson —el hombre parado frente a mí me observaba desde arriba, su sonrisa amplia hubiera parecido simpática a cualquier que no sintiese una invasión a su espacio personal. Yo la sentía.

Cooper dio un paso al frente, colocándose en el círculo formado por las personas al mi alrededor, pero no presté atención al intercambio de palabras, perdido en la estructura del edificio, la falta de personas en los corredores y las escaleras que parecían interminables.

—Sólo debemos ir a mi oficina y firmar unos papeles. Luego de eso, serás un alumno oficial de la Academia Dalton.

Días después sabría que aquél hombre era el director, luego conocería su lucha por incluirse en el mundo de sus alumnos y no sólo en los bolsillos de sus padres; pero en ese momento sólo pude escuchar mis propios gritos cuando posicionó su mano sobre mi hombro y sentir mis rodillas colisionar con el suelo mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos, sintiendo la presión contra los moretones que no me habían permitido cubrir con maquillaje.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Kurt me observaba casi desnudo, y estaba complemente seguro de que no sería la última.

Su frente chocaba con la mía mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el reducido espacio entre nuestros cuerpos faltos de ropa. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, sus dedos ensortijándose en mi cabello; mientras yo le observaba de cerca, aún con la luz apagada podía definir claramente cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, encontrar cada imperfección que lo hacía simplemente perfecto.

La voz de Kurt sonó en un susurro que no logré captar a tiempo, pero entendí claramente cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho. La sensación de sus dedos contra mi piel logró estremecerme.  
Con la yema de sus dedos dibujó patrones inexistentes, recorriendo cada parte entre formas uniformes, hasta parar en su destino. Tomé una bocanada de aire, pero ésta no llegó hasta mis pulmones.

Los párpados de Kurt ya no se encontraban cerrados, pero sus ojos tampoco se enfocaban en los míos, sino en las marcas rojizas de la piel expuesta. Colocó sus dedos por encima de las cicatrices, siguiendo su longitud, parando y buscando la siguiente, observando cómo desaparecían bajo sus dedos, aunque sólo fuera por un par de segundos.

Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar con normalidad, recordando cómo la primera vez había tenido que colocarme la playera apenas Kurt había sentido la superficie de las marcas, sus lágrimas habían logrado avivar sentimientos que creía enterrados.

Sentí sus labios besando mi cuello, el cálido sentimiento de seguridad inundando mi cuerpo mientras mi mente divagaba en recuerdos: había besado sus mejillas, detestando el salado sabor de su llanto, escuchando sus murmullos entre sollozos que aclamaban haber deseado estar allí, a mi lado.

Su boca se abrió sobre mi hombro, posando besos húmedos sobre la más larga de las cicatrices, debí morder mi labio para reprimir los sonidos provenientes de mi garganta. No supe si los calosfríos que subían por mi espalda se debían a la atención que recibía por parte de mi novio o por recordar lo que sentí al pensar en él en aquél baile; y de nuevo sentía que el aire faltaba en mis pulmones.

Lo escuché tragar saliva mientras volvía a enrollarse contra mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, sus labios excesivamente cerca.

—Estoy listo— aunque fuese un susurro, se escuchó tal cual grito dentro de la casa vacía.

Entonces, lo pensé como había hecho en tantas ocasiones. Frente a mí se encontraba el chico por quien había enfrentado el peor de mis temores, había asistido a un baile de una escuela a la que ni siquiera asistía, con el conocimiento de que el equipo de fútbol podría atentar contra nosotros; me había parado en medio de una multitud y le había pedido a ese mismo chico frente a mí que me concediera una pieza de baile. Le había ofrecido mi mano y había sonreído ante la cámara al tomarnos una foto, dispuestos a recordar ese momento para siempre.

Quizá mi cuerpo estuviese lleno de cicatrices que no desaparecerían nunca, quizá había pasado un año entero de mi vida temeroso de que alguien se acercase demasiado, quizá me había tomado mucho trabajo volver a incorporarme y abrirme ante los demás.

Pero en ese momento, con ojos cielo observándome, cada una de esas marcas permanentes se esfumaron, cada inseguridad se desvaneció y supe, que también estaba listo.


End file.
